Tied Together
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Alice and Jasper's wedding after they join the Cullen family. Alice's POV. Fluff. Please read and review.


I hadn't been so nervous in all my life I could remember. I wonder if he felt the same way. It didn't matter, even if he did. This was how I felt, and I was happy, yet terrified at the same time. It was small, yes, only Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and of course, _him._ And the pastor. We were going to do this traditionally, after all.

I had blocked out all visions of this day, though they had tried to come in and ruin it for me. I didn't want to see any of the preparations that Rosalie and Esme had done. I only knew about my dress and what we were going to do with my hair, which couldn't be much.

Rosalie only put a few white flowers in my hair, scattered, and that was about all there was to it. No matter how scared or nervous I was, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was getting married to him, the love of my life. I still couldn't believe it.

_He got down on one knee, never breaking eye contact. He was still almost as tall as I was; it was quite funny to me. He got that determined look I had only seen in his eyes twice before, and was still in the dark as to what he was doing. I couldn't help but look around, his gaze was so… intense._

"_Alice," he said softly, catching my attention quickly. I looked back into his eyes, adoration and love shining through his determination. "I love you," he said for the first time. My mouth popped open as I realized what he was doing. _

"_Yes," I said, without thinking. He hadn't even asked the question yet, but I think we both knew my answer before he even decided to ask me. He slipped a simply silver band on my third finger on my left hand and got up, picking me up in a loving embrace. _

"_Carlisle helped me with the ring," he whispered in my ear. I laughed and felt his smile on my shoulder. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not caring if we were in public or not and kissed him. Usually he didn't like public displays of affection, and he rarely liked them at home, in the confines of our own room, but he responded to my kiss. But as usual, he broke away._

"_I love you," I said, and I could hear the happiness in my own voice._

"Honey, are you alright?" I heard Esme ask as she walked in the door. I looked at her in the mirror and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just… can't believe it's actually happening, you know?" I said in a soft voice, hoping no one outside of the room could hear. She smiled a breathtaking smile, as did Rosalie.

"That's how I felt when I married Carlisle," she said just as softly. I was happy to know I was feeling things that could be considered normal. I wondered again if he felt the same way as I did.

"Don't forget to breathe, it gets uncomfortable after a while," Rosalie said from behind me. I let out a laugh.

"Thank you," I said, taking deliberate breaths. They were unneeded, but they helped with the nerves some. Some. Not much. I was happy I couldn't cry, or else my face would be a runny mess. I just wouldn't have been able to tolerate that.

"Is the bride ready?" I heard Carlisle say from the other side of the door. Esme laughed lightly.

"She's decent, dear," she said lovingly. He walked in with a smile on his face as well. He walked straight to Esme and put his arm around her waist. Something I would hopefully have before long.

"We're ready whenever you are," he said, looking at me. I smiled. This day couldn't have been more perfect. I hadn't wasted my time on thinking about bridesmaids, it was so small I decided that everyone could just sit back and watch. Except Carlisle. He was my father, adopted or not, and he was going to walk me down the isle.

Esme patted his shoulder caringly, and they kissed softly and quickly, then she and Rosalie left. Besides Jasper, Carlisle was the only one I was ever comfortable talking to about my fears. Though today wasn't so much a fear as it was a factor I was completely sure about and completely unsure about at the same time.

"Carlisle, I just wanted to thank you for everything, you've been wonderful ever since Jasper and I have joined your family," I said, smiling. He walked over and gave me a fatherly hug.

"Alice, how many times have I asked you to stop referring to this family as 'your family'?" he asked, a smile in his voice. Everyone seemed to be happy today.

"At least twenty," I replied.

"And I suppose it will be a while before you refer to it as your family as much as my own, right?" he assumed. I shook my head and looked up at him, breaking our hug.

"Today I'm considering you as my father," I said. "This is my family now," I continued. His smile, if possible, grew.

"Let's not keep your future husband waiting, shall we?" he said, taking my hand and placing it on his arm, and I clung to him as if my life depended on it.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything," I said before we left the small room at the back of the church for this kind of ceremony.

"You're welcome, Alice," he said, gently kissing my head. My smile never left my face.

When he opened the door my breathing stopped again. I could see Jasper down the isle, waiting for me, neatly keeping his eyes on the floor, not wanting to see me yet, I guessed. My dress was simple, nothing for him to like really.

As we got closer I could feel waves of calm drafting through the church. He must have felt my range of emotions. Perhaps that was why he wasn't looking at me yet. He wanted to keep himself in check. I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye, seemingly answering my thoughts. When we reached Jasper and the clergyman, Carlisle kissed the top of my head again and Jasper took my hand immediately after Carlisle released it. That was when he looked at me for the first time. My breath caught for the third time that day.

His eyes were scorching. They were the lightest I had ever seen them. He had no smile on his face, but his happiness, his love, his awe, everything he was feeling was showing in his eyes.

I couldn't move. I was just standing there, staring at his eyes, and it took a prompt from Rosalie to get me to say something. I knew what I had to say, and I said it, but I didn't hear the words. I was literally lost in Jasper's gaze. He smiled only when he said something, and when he was putting my wedding ring on my finger. When it came time for him to kiss me, he didn't waste any.

Never before had he been so passionate in front of people with me. Our lips moved together as if they had been doing so for years on end, and I didn't know how long we stayed that way, but when he broke away, if I could have fainted, I would have. As it was I couldn't walk on my own. He picked me up effortlessly, never taking his eyes off me, and carried me somewhere. I honestly wasn't paying much attention.

Alice Cullen Whitlock-Hale. I liked it. It had a flow to it, and it tied me to Jasper for forever.

**Short, but honestly, I don't care. I like it, even though the thoughts it gave me made me sad. Please review.**


End file.
